The High Elf and the Princess
by Tigertutu.Cosplay
Summary: PWP Story. I just wanted an excuse for K2 involving a LARP version of their Stick of Truth outfits. Yaoi, etc. Don't like? Don't read. ONESHOT. COMPLETE


Something I wrote closer to the release date of Stick of Truth. Got the idea from my group's Kenny; who kept hitting on me all day. Read and enjoy!

K2  
>Rating: M<br>One shot  
>Based off the concept costumes of SOT but older<br>Characters are aged 17

"So you're sure this is what we have to do to overthrow the princess and claim the throne?" Green eyes narrowed slightly at the question, followed by a curt nod.

"The princess is devious, and with the grand wizard leading her army it's dead on impossible to take them on head on. I know we agreed that sneak tactics were poor sportsmanship but they've left us no choice this time." A green gloved hand curled into a fist.

Blue eyes fell behind lids for a few moments as the owner breathed a heavy sigh; his lip curled up into a half smile and eyes opened again. "Alright Ky, let's play our way then. So, what's the game plan?"

...

"Princess, those butthole traitors are about to make a march." Cartman gave a low scowl at his own words. They always did this when LARPing. Stan and Kyle would take one side and he and Kenny would take the other. Craig and his gang would then split and Tweek and Token would be Cartman's front line. Every. Damn. Time. "God I hate those guys so much!"

"Well then you know what to do." Kenny cooed from his position on the wooden throne, stroking his pet rat lovingly before gesturing it to leave. He gave a chuckle at his friend close to bursting a blood vessel over this game they were playing. Sometimes he figured that Cartman took it a lot more seriously than the rest. The tubby male however gave a nod in reply and took his leave from the "palace" they had built in order for the LARP to commence. Kenny stood from the throne he was perched on and grabbed his bow. He was guessing what the next move was going to be, so he kept it close for good measure.

Eyes flickered around the room; he ran his tongue over his top teeth. He seemed to be the only one in the room as he stepped down to the next level. His assumption was soon quashed as two hands wrapped around his mouth and his waist to clamp his arms to his side from behind. He was shocked at first being pulled back into a second body; but then smirked behind the hand as he felt sharp breaths on his neck. He had figured they would do this.

Stan shortly appeared from the entrance and stomped over with hand placed on his sword handle. "Now why would a whole army leave a princess to fend for herself with a mere bow and arrow?" He questioned before giving a chuckle to the second figure.

"Clearly the princess _wanted_ the company." Kyle responded; his breath dancing on Kenny's neck. "Stan, check that the perimeter around this area is clear of an ambush. No doubt we attracted attention coming in the back way. Keep them away while I take care of things here alright?"

Stan gave a mere nod and left Kenny and Kyle standing in the middle of the room. Silence enveloped them once more; and Kyle's hands slipped away from the taller male. Kenny smirked and dropped the bow in defeat. "Oh no you've disarmed me. Looks like I'm your slave Oh mighty high elf." He cooed as he spun around. Kyle rolled his eyes watching his friend enjoying the dress and the long wig. At least he had disposed of his hood this time around.

Kyle instead sat down on the throne and leant back. "Looks like I won this round again." His smirk lifted and he blinked slowly in the direction of his friend. "It's like you literally just wait until we make a move just so you can have me in here with you."

Kenny gave a chortle before waltzing up and sliding down on Kyle's lap; arm slunk around his neck to pull him close and other hand adjusting the red head's chin up to look at him. Kyle's pupils dilated from the sudden action and he stiffened slightly. Kenny gave a laugh and leant his head down on the free shoulder; hand sliding down south to rest on Kyle's waistline. "Oh come on, we're alone now so we don't have to act. And Stan will be gone a while so we can have our fun and still be able to get back in character before they come back."

Kyle bit his lip and gave a groan. "But Ken...what if they come and we're like, in the act or something? I thought the point of this was to keep it under wraps?"

"Is that a bad thing Stan finds out about us though? I thought it was only Eric that you wanted to keep this from. Are you embarrassed by me?" Kenny lifted his head and looked with a bit of hurt in his eyes. Kyle groaned again at his face and gave a nod.

"Okay, okay. I know Stan won't care. And no, of course I'm not embarrassed by you." He reassured the blonde as a hand that fell lazily on the blonde's knee began sliding up his leg. Kenny responded by pressing his lips on the corner of the red head's mouth.

Kyle adjusted their faces so the two could kiss properly; slow at first but the initiation of Kyle squeezing Kenny's thigh made the blonde begin to press harder; lips parting to nibble on the red head's bottom lip. The Jew moaned in reply and took the opportunity to slide his tongue into the blonde's mouth and massage his accompanying muscle.

No sooner had they started getting heated; Kenny pulled away with a smirk and chuckle. "I really think if this is gonna go further sitting on this rickety thing is a death wish. And uncomfy." He slid off to stand again; grabbing the red head's wrist and pulling him along towards something that represented a chamber. Kyle raised a brow as Kenny practically skipped over and plopped himself down on the mattress that had been placed in the centre. His brows wiggled and he pet the spot next to him. "Don't be shy, take your princess!"

Kyle hesitated for a moment; watching his friend pull the wig off and ruffle his hair. Sure, in private they had fooled around a little; but never gone this far. And the whole in Kenny's backyard was a bit unnerving for a first time. But he shook his head and sauntered over; opting to crawl over the end of the bed and move to have his hands either side of the blonde. Kenny gave a grin and pressed his lips onto the red head's; hands cupping his face and guiding him down to lay back on the bed. Kyle reached a hand to push the mauve shirt like object of the dress upwards and reached to the side to unzip the white. He felt twitches underneath him as Kenny jolted from fingers brushing against skin.

"You realise you're a tease without even knowing?" Kenny said as he moved his torso up momentarily to allow Kyle to push the purple over his head and toss it to the side. A mere grunt in reply vibrated against his neck as Kyle began kissing and sucking at it. Kenny gave a soft moan in contempt and gripped onto Kyle's robe to pull him down further. Hands moved to pull and wiggle the rest of the dress downwards. Kenny arched his hips up to allow it to slide down to his ankles; his lacy pantied crotch brushing against Kyle's tights.

Kyle disconnected from the flesh he was nibbling at and peered down in amusement. "You really go all out for this don't you?" He cooed; hand running up along the protruding hip bone. "Doesn't it feel weird wearing girl's panties though?"

Kenny gave a shrug as he began playing with the zip on Kyle's robe. "They're alright. There's not much room in the front I guess so it's kind of uncomfy." He gave a grin as the zip came loose; and he pushed the robe off from the shoulders. He ran his thumbs over the freckled shoulders as Kyle wiggled out of the sleeves and brought the robe around.

"Here, at least put this on." Kyle said softly as he threw it around Kenny's shoulders. It was almost laughable as the blonde wrapped it around himself at the hem reaching his knees rather than ankles.

"Oh, you do know how to woo me in style." Kenny purred as leant up to run fingers along the palish chest of his friend. Kyle shivered at the touch and kissed the other male's neck and earlobe. He nibbled at it and swirled his tongue around the shell as he hooked his tights at the hem with his thumbs and wriggled out. A second pair of hands continued to pull them down to his knees and off one leg at a time.

Both males sat up; pressing lips against one another once more; Kyle feeling the weight of the other pushing him backwards. He made a soft noise at the newfound pressure on his hips; his hardening member beginning to strain against his y-fronts. Kenny broke the kiss and moved back to lean across and under the mattress; fishing around before pulling out a tube. Back he moved to lean over the red head's body; giving a smirk before kissing down his body in a zigzagged line. He reached the hem of the y-fronts, and looked up at Kyle's face innocently. "Shall I keep going?"

"Fu...yes, please." Kyle breathed out; trying to control himself from laughing at how ticklish his stomach was. Kenny hooked the y-fronts with his fingers and pulled them off; unearthing Kyle's half mast erection.

"Well hello there, we've barely started and you're already enjoying this." Kenny mused as he ran a finger up the shaft. Kyle gave a hearty moan; hands moving to curl into the blonde locks. Kenny felt it as his queue to run his tongue up the shaft; swirling it around the tip before taking it in completely. Kyle gave a hitched breath; fingers gripping harder in his hair and using all his power to not buck up and choke the other male. It had happened once before; and he had felt bad, but that tongue drove him crazy. Kenny on the other hand hummed with a cocky grin and gripped Kyle's hips; moving them slightly in time with his mouth.

"Fu...fuck...Ken, ah!" Kyle panted between deep breaths, throwing his head back and letting the blonde work his magic. Every second passing was making the red head more anxious. What if someone decided to cut short and come back? What if Cartman threw in the towel early like last time and left the game? He feared an audience; he was slowly beginning to gain some form of self control...

Kenny then stopped his motions, lifting his head and giving a cocky grin before clambering over; the bottle back in possession. "Now that's more like it; tell me, after this will you keep the princess? Or kill me? That's the choice they were given back then wasn't it?"

"For someone that refused to talk eleven years ago; you sure are making up time for it now." Kyle let out in a small growl, eyes moving to focus on the other male. Kenny gave a chortle as he began to place the lube onto his fingers. Kyle took the hint and shakily took hold of the hem of the panties; tugging them down off the bony hips and off Kenny's now stiff erection with great difficulty. "Jesus Christ are these Karen's or something?"

Kenny gave a slight frown as he adjusted his body to kick them off. "Yeah because I couldn't get a hold of your mother's in time for i- oof!" He shut his eyes with a wince as a fist was retracted from his chest. "Why did you hit me?"

"Reflex, I'm sorry." The red head replied; rubbing the spot apologetically. Kenny pursed his lips before leaning down and biting Kyle's lip quite harshly. He soon felt the skin break, and lapped the beginnings of the blood off as he began to finger himself with the lubed up fingers. Kyle gave a hiss in reply, before blinking a few times as his cloak pretty much covered everything.

"Hey wait...I thought you were going to run this show?" Kyle said with a questioning look. Kenny merely cocked his head with a smile.

"Well that's a bit silly. If that were the case I would've put you in the gown, no?"

Kyle gave a frown before giving a slow nod. He figured he was just nervous. That had to be it. First time was always like that, right?

Kenny began to rock gently as he worked his fingers around; lids falling heavy and his panting increasing. The other hand worked to coating the red head's member. Kyle threw his head back; arm moving over his eyes to cover his ever growing embarrassment. Soon however he felt the hand slip away; and his tip was pressed against Kenny's entrance. The arm moved back to grip the blonde's hips and green eyes locked with blue as Kenny pushed himself down on the hardened cock ever so slowly. His face was contorted with pain and grunts emitted the more he pushed down. Kyle looked with worry and kept as still as possible; as much as the tightness was killing him and making his just want to finish them both off.

"Are y-you okay?" He breathed out as he watched Kenny's hips connect with his and stay for a few moments. A pained nod was all he got in reply as he watched the blonde moving slightly to adjust to the new intrusion.

"I-I never..." He began to lift himself almost off before dropping himself back down with a strained noise. "Ah! B-bottomed before...fu-"

Kyle breathed harder and watched as Kenny rock in motion with his moaning and strained noises; and after a few motions he waited til Kenny went to move back down before thrusting his hips upwards. The reward of making Kenny almost bellow out was worth the wait; and yet Kyle wanted to hear more of it. He synced his thrusting up to meet as Kenny rocked down; the noises becoming higher pitched and more choked the faster they went. The red head threw his head back with a loud groan as he felt Kenny's muscles tightening and beginning to convulse against him. He felt warmth and something sticky spill on his stomach; and it made him thrust as hard as he could. He began to become very uncoordinated as he soon after felt himself come inside the other male; and continued to ride his orgasm out.

Soon Kenny gave one last slow rock before letting his torso fall forward onto Kyle; spouting a final groan from the red head as he felt his softening slide out from his friend's entrance. He gave a grunt as he pushed the blonde to his side before wrapping arms around his torso and moving to lay on his side; the red robe now splayed on both of them. Kenny gave a soft chuckle and moved forward to kiss Kyle ever so gently.

"I think it's safe to say that you won the princess." He said before receiving a slap on his shoulder. "What? It's true!"

Kyle made a growling noise before pulling him in closer and nuzzling into his chest affectionately. "No more princess jokes please."

"Y-yeah...please no more."

Kyle's eyes darted open and he stared at Kenny; who was now laughing really hard. A cough was heard before Stan came from his hiding position and folded his arms. "So. Bout fucking time you pulled that morale stick out your ass dude. The sexual tension has been unbearable for weeks."

Kyle glared from his best friend to his; dare he refer to him as boyfriend. "You guys planned this?! God dammit." He huffed sitting up and pulling his y-fronts back on angrily; followed by his tights. "I can't believe you'd do that to me."

"Yeah well, Kenny has been bugging me for a couple of weeks to set this up soooo..." Stan wasn't phased by the scene as he gestured his hands outward. "Dude, I knew you guys had a thing. I don't see why you're angry."

"...is it that obvious?" Kyle questioned as he kept in a seating position; Kenny placing his chin on his shoulder and staring at his cheek affectionately. "I mean, only you know, right?"

Stan gave a grin before walking in and sitting on the opposite end of the mattress. "Lucky for you, yes. By the way Kenny, you guys lost again so Wendy is shouting everyone at Whistling Willy's. So get dressed and come on. We're all going in costume too. The princess can sit with her prince." He gave a cocky wink before getting back up and walking off. "Wonder if Wendy's into roleplay..."

"Dick." Was all Kyle retorted before giving Kenny a rough peck on the lips. "You heard the man; dressed. Now."


End file.
